Fiery angel
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A new esper was recruited to Hyoubu’s group. Watch as he is raised to hell other espers and fight against those who discriminate.


Chapter 1: The first meeting

Another new idea. This time, it's more of a personal thought for everyone to address. I do not own anything.

Fire... Flames which roared violently were seen burning on a small house. A young boy at middle school at the tender age of 9 was shown with a blank face. His hair was a fiery red color.

"Why...? Why do I have to suffer just because I'm an esper? Am I human...?" He asked to himself.

The boy stumbled as he collapsed from the heat caused by the flames around him.

"I didn't ask for this power... Why am I born like this?" The boy questioned.

The boy woke up, sweating profusely from the horrific dream. His eyes showed panic and stress.

'Day after day... I'm shown that horrific dream.' The boy thought.

The boy's features were more define in the sunlight. His eyes were a mint green color. He was a ten year old boy. However, his expression showed he was tormented.

"My life will not be the same... I've become a monster..." The boy said.

Looking around his room, the entire place was charred black. The bed remained untouched, though the smell of burnt objects permeated.

The boy was dressed in a dark school uniform. His shirt was black with orange highlights. The pants were all black, including the shoes.

'My life is anything but normal... All about me is nothing but suffering and indiscrimination... The normals... Those who proclaim that espers are a plague or a monster. I will not live under their skin anymore...' The boy narrated to himself.

While he was walking, an adult male was watching him with interest. His hair was snow white in color, reaching chin length. The man's ethnicity was no doubt Japanese. His clothing consists of a male school uniform, appearing all black. His eyes were a blue-green color, appearing dead. He was floating high above the sky.

"That boy has the power of a level 7 esper. His power is tailored to his emotions, which are now running rampant. No doubt he will cause havoc unless I intervene." The man commented.

He soon disappeared in a flash. Nothing of the man's presence was left of it.

The boy arrived at a school, sitting in his seat. He exhaled heavily, knowing the people will be tormenting him. His desk was heavily scratched and graffitied with derogatory words.

'I truly wish this place could disappear... All these people... They keep giving me those eyes like I'm a demon. I don't want this power any more than I know...' He thought.

While the boy kept to himself, several classmates were leering at him. His already damaged mind couldn't take much more from the staring. The teachers never provided any comfort, fearing the boy.

'Why...? Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm a monster...' The boy thought with disdain.

One of his classmates hurled a paper ball at him. In subconscious response, his body suddenly flowed with an orange red aura. The ball of paper suddenly ignited, creating a fireball. Everyone in the classroom stopped to see the fireball floating near the boy.

"I'm not the monster you make me to believe... You're the monsters whom created the one you're afraid of!" The boy yelled, causing the flames to roar.

Everyone was afraid of the boy's anger manifested through the flames. None dared to get close. Soon, they died out.

"A monster, a demon is the one who takes or ruins the lives of others. Am I the same as them?" The boy questioned.

No one could answer, hearing the moral question from the boy. However, they didn't express shame or self-reasoning. Their faces showed hatred of espers, which made the boy contort his face with anger.

"I'm not surprised anymore... Since no normal one can sympathize with an esper, I'd rather keep to myself than be bothered by all of you..." The boy said.

He left the classroom, causing the teacher to protest in response.

"Oi, Yugure! Where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked to the boy.

"None of your concern." The boy named Yugure replied.

Before the teacher could attempt to stop him, Yugure created a large screen of fire. This interfered with any attempts for the teacher to stop the esper as he left the school with a cold expression.

Outside his school, Yugure kept walking, not minding his surroundings. A heavy feeling of despair forever encompassed his mind.

'This world is just terrible... Why are espers being discriminated for their powers? The world should have burn in Hell for all the punishment it has caused.' Yugure thought.

The man with snow white hair soon appeared next to Yugure. Feeling a sudden disturbance from the wind, he turned to see the man.

"Who...are you?" Yugure asked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Homura Yugure. I'm known as Hyoubu Kyousuke." The man named Kyousuke introduced.

"What do you want from me? Another person who discriminates espers?" Yugure questioned.

"Oh my... Sounds like you have been dealing with blunt hatred of the normals. Rest assured, for I'm also and esper like you." Kyousuke said.

This calmed Yugure down, but he was still wary. He decided to trust the man.

"Hyoubu-san, what do you want with me?" Yugure asked.

"You have a special gift that is comparable to mine. I'm a level 7 esper like you, only my powers constantly evolve."Kyousuke explained.

"I'm a level 7 esper... That sounds like I'm a dangerous person to begin with..." Yugure remarked.

"Aren't we an astute child? In any case, your deduction is correct. Level 7 espers are dangerous because their powers are capable of causing destruction in a large scale. I know of your power, Homura-san." Kyousuke said.

"My power is pyrokinesis... I don't just manipulate fire... I can create it..." Yugure confirmed.

"You use your power to make the molecules of any object become agitated, thereby creating fire from anything. That's how your power works. You can even make more powerful variations of your gift." Kyousuke explained.

Yugure felt a small feeling of reassurance while chatting with Kyousuke.

"You haven't answered my previous question by full though. Hyoubu-san, why are you suddenly having interest of my power?" Yugure asked.

"I want nothing more than for you to join my safe haven for espers. I have a group running called PANDRA, where everyone os safe. You'll feel welcome in it." Kyousuke said.

Yugure felt a sense of hope ignite within his spirit. It was as though he found a place he could possibly fit in.

"My parents won't look at me like any of my classmates would. They're afraid of me because of this power..." Yugure said.

"They don't understand what your power is. If anything, the normals fear any esper on the planet since none of them know how we handle our powers. I can take you with me to PANDRA, where we can welcome you in open arms." Kyousuke reassured.

Yugure was now convinced. Feeling there was no need to feel accepted among normal people, he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Take me with you, Hyoubu-san. I wish to join them." Yugure said.

"Aren't we eager to join?" Kyousuke teased.

Yugure poured in response, but he could trust the man in front of him. Before they could leave, a man appeared. He was wearing a dark tuxedo. A pair of glasses was seen in his face. He had a slim, in good shape, fairly tall appearance with medium dark hair, and light colored skin.

"Hyoubu, step away from that boy, now." The man ordered.

"Oh? The people of BABEL decide to try and recruit a new member?" Kyousuke said with a teasing question.

Yugure knew this man was a normal. He instantly frowned, not liking the man's attitude.

"I rather stay with Hyoubu than be with you." Yugure said, pointing his palm at the man.

A fireball suddenly flew out from his palm, acting like a bullet. The man avoided the fireball, but the explosion sent him flying.

"Oh? Not bad." Kyousuke said.

"Hyoubu-san, do you know that man? He didn't feel like someone I can trust." Yugure said.

"That's Kōichi Minamoto. He's one of the commanders of BABEL. I'm surprised you're willing to fight against the normals so eagerly." Kyousuke said, impressed.

"I have some pent up anger after all the suffering the normals gave me." Yugure said.

"Oh. A reflexive response. No matter, lets head to a safe haven. We can teach you how to control these powers." Kyousuke said.

Yugure didn't protest as Kyousuke placed his left hand on the boy's right shoulder. They soon disappeared in plain sight. Minamoto failed to reach Yugure and sighed in defeat.

"This is Minamoto... Target has evaded us and is recruited by Hyoubu Kyousuke. I repeat, the fire esper is gone with PANDRA." Minamoto reported to BABEL.

Yugure arrived with Kyousuke on a giant cruise ship. It was in the middle of the ocean, sailing endlessly.

"Welcome to our humble abode. This is the Catastrophe. Here, everyone on board is an esper with unique powers of their own." Kyousuke said, introducing Yugure.

The young boy couldn't keep his surprise as he looked at everything he saw.

"It's so peaceful..." He said.

Hyoubu had an understanding smile, knowing he never had a sense of solace. Seeing Yugure with renewed hope brought a smile to him.

"It's not just a haven for espers. We also teach the kids we find in education. It'll feel like you're in an ideal world. Everything around you is in reach and will help you." Hyoubu said.

Hyoubu provided a small accessory. It was an earring, which had a unique symbol. The symbol had an empty oval with a number seven in the middle.

"This is a limiter, which helps reduce your power output. It helps mask an esper in a populated area. We want to lay low as we find others like me and you." Hyoubu explained.

"I understand. I don't want to hurt anyone here. How powerful is this limiter?" Yugure asked.

"It should suppress the strong force of your power. You can still use your ability, but to a smaller extent. Try using your power." Hyoubu ordered.

Yugure aimed his palm at the sky. A smaller fireball was shot out of his hand before fizzling away in two seconds.

"It feels a bit weird, having my power weak like this." Yugure commenter.

Hyoubu laughed from Yugure's comment.

"I know. I felt the same way when I had one like you. I'm also a level 7 esper, but my power is not just psychokinesis." Hyoubu reassured.

Yugure was curious from what Hyoubu said.

"Hyoubu-san, what is your power?" Yugure asked, tilting his head to the right.

"I...have the ability to copy an esper's power, allowing me to use it as though it was my own." Hyoubu answered.

"That means you can use my ability..." Yugure realized.

"Yes, but there is a requirement for me to obtain said power. However, I rather not risk explaining it." Hyoubu said.

"It's okay. Maybe when I'm older, you can explain to me." Yugure reassured.

Soon, a floating, flying squirrel appeared. It had golden fur and dark eyes. It had several metal sections on its body. There was a large metal sheet on its back, with a light bulb attached. On its forehead, there was a small button with a plus sign.

"Hey Kyousuke. You found a new member?" The squirrel asked.

Yugure was surprised, hearing the animal talking. It caught him off guard.

"Hyoubu-san, this squirrel is talking... I can hear it." He said in surprise.

The flying squirrel laughed in response. Kyousuke merely sighed, but he was amused from the display.

"Momotarō, try not to scare our new recruit. Introduce yourself." Kyousuke said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm known as Momotarō. Also, from your earlier response, I'm a flying squirrel." The flying squirrel named Momotarō introduced.

"I can hear you speaking to me... Is this an esper power?" Yugure asked.

"Yes. Momotarō has telepathy. He can send his thoughts to you. They're loud enough even for a normal to hear." Kyousuke explained.

"I never heard of animals being an esper... Are there any like you?" Yugure asked to Momotarō.

The flying squirrel had a somber expression on its face. Yugure noticed it and felt bad for asking.

"I'm sorry. I was curious about you." Yugure apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Momotarō reassured.

The flying squirrel landed on Yugure's head. The young boy was reluctant, but he gently rubbed Momotarō back, eliciting a relieved sound.

"He rubs me so calmly... I like him already." Momotarō said.

Yugure has a gentle smile as he gave gently scratched Momotarō. Kyousuke smiled in response, seeing the interaction.

"Oh, let me introduce everyone in this boat. We're all members of PANDRA, by the way." Kyousuke said.

"Okay." Yugure said.


End file.
